Imitations: In the Founders Era
by Andy Elladora Black
Summary: Sequel to 'Imitations: In the Marauders Era'. Might have to read that first. 'Footsie, Prancer and Lunar are literally thrown into the world of the founders. As Footsie begins to lose herself in the Dark Arts she's immersed herself in, even her friends don't know quite what to do. It's up to the coldest of the Founders to save our usually humorous friend.
1. Chapter 1

**A month! A month has passed us by, and I have missed you all! I just needed a break from fanfiction for a while and now I'm back! Oh, and tommorow is Halloween so HAPPY DAY EARLY HALLOWEEN. KEEP CALM, EAT CANDY, AND READ FANFICTION!**

**~Oct 30, 2012~**

**Please read Imitations: The Marauders Era if you haven't already, it will help you understand the story and get to know the characters.**

"AAAARRRGGGGHHHH!" We screamed as we landed on the ground with a THUD! I groaned and sat up, rubbing the back of my now aching head. This time, instead of a fairly smooth portkey, Lady Time and Lady Space had opened up a black portal thing that spat us out the other end about two stories high. I think the only reason we didn't die is because we're witches. But it was still frigging painful I tell you! Ow.

"Oh, there you are Salazar!" Lady Time said pleasantly, as she walked inside the castle and my friends and I looked at each other uncertainly before following her. I spotted her talking to a tall, slender looking man.

He wasn't bulky but he was by no means a weakling. His hair was black, and long-ish, tied up neatly with a silver band, which oddly reminded me of a dark haired Lucius Malfoy. He was dressed in emerald robes that were slightly different from the ones in the Marauders Era. These robes looked sort of like a cape, and opened to reveal silver coloured pants. Oh sorry! I mean trousers. See! I can speak old people lingo! His eyes were emerald and sort of no-nonsense looking and his hands were politely clasped behind his back as he listened to Lady Time with rapt attention. So this was the mighty Salazar Slytherin?

'He looks cute.' Blaine hissed dreamily in my head. How do you hiss something dreamily anyway?

'Salazar?' I asked.

'No, the snake that is asleep on his shoulder.' Blaine hummed. I snuck another look at Salazar and found that there was, indeed a large snake draped over his shoulders. It seemed to be a python or something. I wouldn't really know, I'm not very good at 'Identity The Random Reptile'.

"Is that Godric Gryffindor?" Jessica whispered, looking in awe at a large, muscular man with red hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in red and gold and had his sword on his back in the sword cover thingy. A sheath or something. He was also wearing the cape-robes.

"I think so," I murmured.

"That must be Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff," Alicia breathed as two women, one tall, one short walked over, talking and laughing to each other, each dressed in their respective colours. Ravenclaw's hair was brown and she had sharp blue eyes, and Hufflepuff had black hair and her eyes were grey. These two were wearing proper robes.

"And these are the girls?" Salazar drawled lazily as they walked towards us. BRISKLY.

"Yes, this is Jessica Seduire," Lady Time pointed at my pixie like friend, who simply stared, with her mouth agape at Godric. "That is Alicia Royale," My blonde genius of a friend gave a nervous laugh and a wave, "And this is Rachel Knight." I gave him a cheesy grin and stuck up two fingers in a peace sign. He simply looked at me, in that weird piercing way people do when they don't like you. Why do so many people not like me? I mean I'm so freaking loveable! Right? _Right?_

_THE FEELING IS MUTUAL YOU... YOU..._

_'He hasn't really done anything to you yet,'_ Blaine commented, tightening her hold on my wrist. I winced lightly.

'So?'

_'...You really _are_ a douche...'_

"Am not!" I yelled in denial. Out loud. Oops.

"Pardon?" Salazar asked, raising an eyebrow. ELEGANTLY.

"My pet snake called me a douche," I explained, glaring at my covered forearm. Salazar's other eyebrow raised.

"You have a pet snake?" he asked, looking oddly interested. Maybe he liked snakes?

_'Oh my Parseltongue, why do I always get stuck with the idiots?'_ Blaine muttered snappishly.

As, Salazar stared, I felt an annoying twinge in my tummy. Must be hungry, I snorted mentally. I wonder if they have bacon this far back in time? He continued to stare, what-

Oh!

"Yup!" I said, popping the 'p' and I pulled the cloth up on my wrist to show Salazar, Blaine who blinked at him sleepily before letting of a string of hisses. Whatever she was saying, Salazar seemed to understand and was quite amused. While Blaine was entertaining him, I stole a glance around and saw Alicia earnestly engaging Rowena and Helga in conversation. I shall call Helga Helly because I dislike the name Helga. The name reminds me of those blondes in cartoons that have their hair in braided pigtails and wear Viking hats. Godric had Jessica sitting on his shoulder as they laughed loudly, although Godric's laugh was more 'booming' then Jessica's was. (Oh, and NO OFFENSE TO ANY HELGAS' OUT THERE! I JUST DON'T LIKE YOUR NAME, I'M SURE YOU ARE ALL LOVELY PEOPLE!

/Shut up already Rachel/ Andy Elladora Black, aka the author, snaps.

Shutting.)

When I looked back, Salazar seemed to be holding back a laugh himself.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Did you not listen to what she was saying?" he asked, confused. Isn't he supposed to keep a blank face or some other shit? Like a poker face.

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face!

/Rachel!/

Damn.

"No, I'm not a Parseltongue, she prefers to talk to me in my head," I explained. A look of understanding dawned on his face.

"She's your familiar, yes?"

I nodded, feeling my stomach acting up again. I was once again thinking of tasty bacon. Mmm.. Bacon... I was snapped out of my bacon-hazed day dream when Salazar opened his mouth. Damn imbecile, can't he see I'm daydreaming?

"Well, she was insulting you in a rather... colourful way..." he said, looking at Blaine who let out another hiss.

"And she says that you have a rather comfy wrist and she wonders if she could keep it." I stared at Blaine and mentally told her 'No bitch, it's MINE.'

**I really don't get the whole. CAPITALS. Either...**

**Please read Imitations: The Marauders Era if you haven't already, it will help you understand the story and get to know the characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

"All right," A voice chimed, and I turned around to see that everyone was coming over here, Jessica still atop the muscular man's shoulder.

"I'll teach you Archery, History of Magic, which is not much yet I admit, and Charms, and hopefully I'll be able to teach you how to do them wandlessly and nonverbally," Rowena Ravenclaw declared, flicking her hair over to the side. I stared. Le Gasp! Rowena was a flicking-my-hair type of person!

"Archery is a subject?" Jessica asked, to be rewarded with a swift nod. She gave a smug grin. Archery was one of the things she learned when she went to Summer Camp.

Salazar stepped forward, "I shall teach you the Dark Arts," here I gave an inward squeal, but kept a pretty smooth expression if I do say so myself, /coughidioticgrincough/"and Duelling,"

Godric gave a grin, "I'll teach you what the muggles call 'fighting' with your arms and legs," He put Jessica down and gave his arms and legs a few wiggles, "and the rest of your body, Flying, and Defence against the Dark Arts,"

"I'll teach you Healing, Transfigurations and, once you have aged another few months, Apparition," Helly (Helga) said.

"Everyone here has control over an element, which is why, in the future, the Founders are named the most powerful beings of their time. I want you to learn everything you can, and try, if you can, to learn how and which element you can control," Lady Time chimed.

"Learning how to control an element will help you in many other worlds, hint hint, nudge nudge, say no more," Lady Space winked. Before any of us could say anything, they vanished in a puff of smoke, causing most of us to cough loudly. Note, I said most of us only because Salazar seemed to not even notice the bloody smoke.

'Sally is awesome.' Blaine said (in my head) in awe.

'Sally?'

'Yes, Sally. What, did you not hear me the first time? Stupid human.' Blaine sneered.

'Despite the fact you insulted me, I shall laugh. HAHAHAHA.'

'Idiot.' Blaine muttered affectionately.

"Come! I shall take you to your chambers," Helly said, and with a sweep of her robes she swept away to where, I assume, our 'chambers' will be.

"Hey! I have a question," Jessica called.

"Yes?" Helly asked, sweetly. I swear, just that made me what to smack her. I don't like nice people. That's why Alicia and Jessica and I are such great friends.

We can't stand anyone else.

I know what you're thinking.

'You can't read minds! Hell, you can't even read mine, and I'm your familiar!' Blaine interrupted. But I ignored her.

Like a boss.

Anyway, you're thinking, 'What about Lily and the Marauders?'

Well, the Marauders are not nice. At all. Did you see what they do to Snape just because he was friends with Lily?

Yeah. Not nice.

And Lily? Where were you when she chased Jessica into the Great Hall, with the intent to hurt, injure or maim her? Agreed, Jessica started it, but Lily didn't exactly just smile and run off to the Hospital wing now did she?

'But Alicia seems like such a nice person! How can you be friends with her if she's nice?'

Alicia is not a nice person. I laugh at you for being gullible. LAUGH! I will tell you this right now and you will probably see more of this but she is as evil as evil can be, cliche as that sounds, she wants to be. Example? Well, this is a deleted scene where Alicia is breaking up with Remus in Imitations: The Marauders Era; **(A/N Yeah, I thought about writing this in the original, but ended up not, so it just stayed in my 'Extra's'. I have a whole lot of scenes in there that I'll probably be adding in here and there.)**

_Alicia ran through the halls, huffing like a maniac, towards the other side of the castle where the library was located. She had already figured out what to do to keep him from coming after her once she left. She gave a self-satisfied smirk. Once inside the library, she wasted no time in finding Remus, surrounded by books, papers and broken quills._

_'Hey Remus,' she said sweetly, kissing his cheek once she had caught her breath. She sat down on a chair next to his, uncomfortably close for one as unused to such things as Remus and placed a hand on his thigh to get him flustered. Of course, it worked._

_'Hey Ali, sorry but I have to get this potions homework done, it's due in an hour.' Remus muttered absently as his quill scratched across the parchment, fidgeting a bit. Alicia positively beamed inside. Idiot gave her a perfect opening and didn't even notice. Wasn't he supposed to be the smart one?_

_She burst into noisy fake tears and angrily stood up._

_'That's all it is with you! I need to get this done and that done!' she mocked as she sniffled angrily, grabbing, rolling up and smacking his head with a piece of parchment she recognized to be the Marauders Map that they finally had returned._

_'Well you know what?!' she shrieked, not letting him get a word in as he opened and closed his mouth in pure shock. 'WE'RE DONE! Yeah that's right! You and me,' she gestured between them, 'Is no more! Good bye you lousy, good for nothing, arse!' she sneered nastily, smacking him again with the map, turning on her heel and marching away, the map clutched tightly. She burst into a run back to the dorms, placed the map in front of the Fat Lady and proceeded to sprint up the stairs to her dorm._

_Remus wouldn't be coming after her anytime soon, and she gave herself a mental high five for being such an awesome actress._

Yeah, Loony is fucking nasty when she needs to be. And a cross between Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger in cleverness.

And scary as _shit_, but anyway, Helly lead us to three doors and they were all the same colour. White. How drab. She gave her hand a wave and the doors opened to reveal three identical rooms. I scoffed as I took in the boring room. Nice, plain and simple. Not to mention DULL! WHAT HAPPENED TO COLOUR?!

"Once you accept it as your room, by walking in and locking the door, you'll be able to change anything in the room simply by thought," Helly smiled sweetly, ignoring our snorts of disbelief.

"Go ahead and try," she said, gesturing to the rooms. We looked at each other, shrugged and sprinted into the rooms in front of us gleefully.

Helly sighed, it seemed more and more that Hogwarts was becoming an institute for insane people instead of a school. I mean, first Godric and Salazar and now these three. Helly thought woefully.

Oh well, it'll make things more interesting at least, she thought as she heard delighted squeals echoing from inside the locked rooms. With that last thought, Helly walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Getting bored of things changing when I thought of it, I left. It was quite amusing to see what the wallpaper turned into when random dirty thoughts popped into my head though. Curse bloody teenage hormones!

I looked at the other two doors. On one, 'JESSICA IS A SEXY BEAST!' was written on it and the other was covered in pictures of Harry Potter characters. I sincerely wished that the first one belonged to Jessica, because if it was Alicia's, that would be pretty strange. Siriusly. I pulled my wand out of my black boot where I had stashed it before.

"Alohomora!" I said, giving my wand a wave. There was a clicking sound signalling the door opening. Pushing it open, I saw Jessica giggling like a school girl as the walls flashed different sayings and colours. Suddenly it stopped and Jessica frowned, pouting. She turned around and gave a squeal.  
"PADFOOT!" she shrieked as if she hadn't seen me for years, when in reality it had only been a couple of hours.

"It's Footsie remember?" I said. She looked around mockingly.

"Last I checked, we were in the Founders Era, not the Marauders. Which means, I CAN CALL YOU WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT!" she yelled gleefully, clapping her hands together like a child. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh oh oh! And look at what I can do!" Jessica said, jumping up and down. She stopped suddenly and a look of complete concentration came over her face as she slowly and deliberately gave her wrist a flick. The candles that were surrounding the room burst into flames and I let out a startled yelp.

Jessica grinned cheerfully as she took in my flabbergasted expression.

"W-what? H-h-how? DAH FUCK?!" I sputtered, "I thought wandless magic was rare and shit. And NONVERBAL, too. How? WHAT KIND OF A MARY SUE ARE YOU?!" I pointed my wand at her mock threateningly as she sniggered before shrugging.

"Dunno, I just imagined them like that and sort of," she frowned, "pushed energy out of me. It's hard to explain y'know? Sort of like something that you only get once you actually do it."

I nodded wisely. "Like you don't know what an electric shock feels like until you screw up while fixing a microwave and get shocked half to death."

"Probably. Right, and by the way, you know that TV you never got around to fixing?" Jessica smirked.

"Yeah? What about it?" I asked curiously, while silently pondering how much I would need to save for a new flat screen.

"It got left behind in the Marauders Era and then deleted from existence!" she said with a weird smirk on her face that looked like she was trying to hold back laughter.

"Nooo! My baby! My darling! How? No! I refuse to believe it! I will NOT believe it! DARLING, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, KNOW THAT I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!" I cried to the celling as I fell to my knees dramatically. I started to mock sob, shaking my entire frame.

"There there," Jessica snorted, as she tried to pat my back comfortingly but in the end just fell over in laughter.

"That's right, laugh at my pain why don't you?" I mock glared. "And here I thought our friendship meant something to you? HAS MY WHOLE LIFE BEEN A LIE?" I mock swooned.

Clap. Clap. Clap.

Jessica and I froze and slowly turned around to see Alicia standing in the doorway clapping her hands slowly. She tilted her head slightly.

"How nice... My so called best friends are having fun without me," She mock sniffed as she strutted in. I opened my mouth to reply but she shook her head and thrust a palm in my direction.

"Don't you deny it! Can't you feel the sorrow... spilling out of me... in, erm... large... spills?!" she cried indignantly. I stifled a snicker.

"My bestest friendly friends have deserted me! I HAVE BEEN ABANDONED!" Alicia cried pitifully. She fell to her knees and crawled toward us with her arms outstretched, before she wrapped her arms around us and squeezed tightly. I heard Jessica choke a bit and felt Blaine lazily slither off my wrist to get a better view of the situation.

"But now... I will abandon YOU!" she cackled evilly she suddenly released us and ran from the room. Jessica and I looked at each other.

"AFTER HER!" we cried together as we sprinted after our bestest friendly friend.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm. So. Exhausted." I huffed as I threw myself to the floor.

"Get up!" Godric called as he ran past with Jessica right behind him and Alicia trailing somewhat behind at a steady pace.

"No!" I groaned, sticking my middle finger up in irritation.

If you're wondering what the fuck just happened, well, see, when we went chasing after Alicia last chapter we accidentally made Rowena drop a cake, dunno why she was holding one in the first place but ANYWAY! So, she dropped the cake and then got all angry, seriously her face was red, like Lily Evans's hair, and yelled at Godric to take us running to calm us down.

Honestly, someone was on her monthly rags.

All was good, until we realized Godric simply didn't know WHEN TO STOP. Yes, we've been running around for HOURS and I'm TIRED and-

I WANT MY MOMMY! I screeched in my head as I felt Godric grab onto my arm and yank me up.

'Ha! Serves you right you quitter!' Blaine cheered in my head. I gave her a mental smack across the head.

'I hate you Blaine.'

'Love you too, Padfoot,'

"Oww! You could have dislodged that you buffoon!" I said, irritated. Godric simply grinned his annoying grin as I clutched my still aching side.

"Your friends are still going, why can't you?" he asked as he tried to make me jog.

Needless to say, he was failing miserably.

"Because, I'm the lazy one out of the group," I snapped.

"Then, it is time to make you UN-lazy!" Godric giggled like a little girl. I stared, honestly that was slightly creepy.

"Is that even a word?" I asked as I started to jog extremely slowly.

"Ye-no," he admitted, "But it should be!" he said as he walked alongside me.

"Why so?"

"Because... it just should okay!" he said, as he sprinted away. I rolled my eyes and continued with my extremely snail like pace.

* * *

_Two hours later._

Godric's stomach gave a loud roar. Siriusly it ROARED. I was so startled that I felt over on Alicia who fell and dropped onto a stick which went flying upwards and smacked Jessica in the back of both of her knees and caused her to fall and try to grab onto Godric to keep from falling but he ending up falling with her because he wasn't paying attention.

All that because of a roaring stomach.

"Guess I'm hungry... LUNCH TIME!" Godric said sheepishly as he stood and lent Jessica a hand, who then helped up Alicia, who left me there to die. I rolled over onto my back.

"Nooo! I have been forsaken! Deserted! ABANDONED!" I said dramatically, putting one hand on my forehead and the other on my heart. "Oh Destiny, you are a cruel mistress!" I copied Gilderoy Lockhart's line from Parle Productions.

"Drama Queen," Alicia huffed as she stomped back just to pull me up.

"Thank you!" I chirped as I skipped to the castle happily with Alicia trailing behind.

* * *

"Nom nom nom!" I said with a mouth full of cake. Apparently it was Salazar's birthday today and Rowena had wanted to bake him a cake (Dude, I dunno if they even did that so far back, but in this story they do now. Wait... did they even HAVE cake back then? Why do I doubt it?)

"Happy Birthday Sally!" I said gleefully as I spotted him with a plate of cake, talking to Rowena. He turned and glared at me with the death glare to top all death glares.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Sally," he bit out furiously. My eyes widened, 'Whoa, someone is cranky today'. I immediately turned tail and fast walked away from the room. I hated it when people I barely know were mad at me, it's one of the only things that can make me upset at all.

Quick! Think of something else... hmm... *Jessica getting scolded by a guy dressed as Santa Claus*... *Alicia getting smacked with a purse by a random old lady*...

"Padfoot!" Alicia yelled and I turned to look at her, distracted and saw a shadow like person. I opened my mouth to make a sarcastic comment but nearly immediately I felt a sharp pain across my face and I blinked owlishly before my vision went blurry and I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why do I always end up injured?" I asked out loud without opening my eyes. I had smelled the too clean scent and immediately knew where I was.

'Because you're the idiot.' Blaine sniffed in my mind, trying to sound haughty, but I could sense concern too.

"She's awake!" Two voices squealed in unison and I was nearly squeezed to death by Jessica and Alicia. I sat up once they had release me.

"What happened?" I groaned as I felt my face, which was stinging lightly.

Jessica immediately launched into the tale, "Apparently there's this Dark Dork who calls himself King Magik and he is wielding war against anyone he believe to be unworthy to have magic. SO he targeted Hogwarts and that man who cut your face was one of his followers. There was like this HUGE all-out battle once that happened. Sally Snakes (Is Jessica's nickname for him) just kind of stared at you for a moment before picking you up and into the hospital wing," she paused, "I killed a guy and Alicia levitated a pillar onto three others, it was gross! Brain matter and blood was EVERYWHERE. I was soo grossed out. I vomited on a dead body of the enemy," she said matter-of-factly.

"Is my face okay?" I asked, feeling very weak all of a sudden. Jessica suddenly paled a bit and Alicia said, "I think you might want to see it for yourself Rachel,"

I paled, grabbed the wand Jessica silently offered and I gave it a wave as I conjured up a mirror. There. On the left nostril. There was a faint scar that trailed from there, to the cheek, and ended on the same side of my throat. It may be a thin line but it was very evident.

"No..." I whispered as I traced it with a finger. Jessica was always the athletic one, the one who brought home large gold trophies that she had personally won. Alicia was the brainy one, always with an answer for everything, nominated and won the student of the year award for three years running. But I...

All I really had was my looks. I know I sound very vain right now, but the only thing that I liked about me was my beauty. Now it was gone too. Destroyed.

Shattered.

"Gone." I murmured as tears fell down my face. Ugly. It was all ugly. I was ugly.

I was nothing. I quickly jumped off the bed, still clothed in what I was wearing at the so called party and sprinted out of the room. I heard Alicia telling Jessica to give me time.

Time. Hah! That's what had caused all this! If it wasn't for bloody time, I would be at home. I wouldn't have a scar on my face and Alicia and Jessica wouldn't be so chilled out about ending lives.

Finding the wall I needed, which had taken some times as I still wasn't used to the twists and turns of this bloody castle, I walked in front of it three times.

I need something to practice Dark Arts on. I need something to practice Dark arts on. I need something to practice Dark Arts on.

'Padfoot don't do this,' Blaine warned, 'You'll regret it once the Dark Arts have devoured your soul,'

Soul? I don't need a soul. I need power. Lots and lots of power.

A handle appeared and I yanked open the door. Immediately I pointed my wand at one of the dummies in the room, "Sectumsempra!," I gave my wand a few slashes as was instructed.

Nothing happened.

Frustrated, I tried again. And again. Over and over I tried and over and over I failed. Tears filled my eyes.

Why can't I do this? Why can't I be good at anything?

Why am I such a failure?

"Sectumsempra!" I shouted, letting all my rage and pain go into that one simple spell. The dummy was torn to bits.

I grinned shakily as I felt a rush of power fill me up to my very core. I felt invincible.

Why should I care what my friends are good at? I can be good at the Dark Arts and be powerful. All of them will cower at my feet. I wondered why I didn't feel like this when I shot a killing curse at Voldemort.

Maybe it was the fact that I was using my arrogance to kill him, but he wasn't dead because of his soul containers (horcruxes) so I didn't feel power over anything.

Maybe.


	6. Chapter 6

I idly pulled out my silver mask from where it had been stowed in my trunk. It covered the right side, but my scar was on the left. I placed my wand onto the mask and closed my eyes, focusing completely on flipping the mask so that it covered the left side of my face. I tried to focus on the feeling of pushing bits of energy out through my wand. I opened an eyelid and glanced at it. It was slightly less decorative then before, considering I wasn't able to 'imagine' the entire thing properly, but it was good enough. Nice and simple.

Perfect.

I pulled it on and admired it in the mirror. It completely covered the parts of the scar that was on my face. Sadly, it didn't work for the bit on my neck, but I suppose I could deal with that, I mused, slightly coldly.

There was an impatient knock at the door. The kind of knocks that sound like, 'I'm only knocking to seem polite, but I really couldn't care less.'

"Come in," a strange voice said from my throat. It was my voice, yet it was NOT my voice. It was a slightly emotionless, seductive sort of tone that I've never been able to manage before.

The wonders of the Dark Arts. The powerful and BEAUTIFUL Dark Arts...

The door shot open and Salazar stepped in. He raised an eyebrow.

"I see you are well?" he asked silkily. "Well enough to be playing dress up it seems, hmm?"

I bristled in anger, "I am not a child Salazar. If that is all, please do not let the door hit you on the way out," I said, sticking my nose in the air, as if to show I couldn't care less what he thought.

Salazar stepped closer, "I know what you've been doing... I must say, I had expected better of you," he murmured in my ear, allowing his nose to trace down the side of my face down to my neck, as if attempting to seduce me. I felt slight mental probes at the shields that were put up by Blaine's presence. I stood absolutely still chanting, 'Bad Touch, Bad Touch,' in my head. He moved swiftly so he was right in front of me, his lips only a hair away from mine.

'I need an adult...'

'Don't worry Padfoot, I'm coming!' I heard Blaine's answering reply.

"Wouldn't want Godric and the others to find out, now would you? You should know how they disapprove of Dark... Magic?" he whispered. He was just about to close the distance between us when the door suddenly burst open to reveal Jessica, all flustered, holding Blaine in one hand. She looked like she had sprinted the entire way here at full speed. Taking in Blaine's newly nauseous emotions, I couldn't tell if it was from being ran here clutched like THAT, or from the fact that Salazar had practically tried to molest my face.

MOLEST I TELL YOU!

"Whoa there tiger! Back it up!" she demanded of Salazar, who looked angry, face suddenly folding into an emotionless mask. Not literally, but slowly as in a folding motion since the emotions didn't just vanish from the face of the earth, he simply hid them.

Arsehole.

"As you wish," he responded before swiftly exiting the room, letting the door slam behind him. Jessica winced before she turned to me.

"What happened?" she asked, looking concerned, "Alicia was peeing when I somehow," she proceeded to look oddly at Blaine, "Got Blaine's message, so don't get pissed at her, 'kay? Nature calls at awkward moments."

I shook my head, my face was white as the realization of what he had said finally hit me, "He knows what I did,"

Jessica frowned, "What DID you do?"

"I used Dark Magic. Salazar knows. He'll tell the other Founders and they'll kick me out. They'll try to kill me," And leave scars, I added in my head. More scars.

Ugly scars.

Self-consciously I traced the part of my scar that was on my neck. Then I also gave Blaine an odd look.

'How DID you send Jessica a message?' I asked her in my head. Blaine gave the snake equivalent of a shrug.

'I just forced my way into her head and yelled,' she said.

"Oh that sounds pleasant," I said sarcastically out loud. Jessica didn't even bother to ask what, as she was too busy examining my mask.

"It looks pretty. You edited it?" she questioned.

I gave a shrug, "Not exactly. More like screwed up while trying to edit it,"

"It still looks like a pretty mistake," Jessica said stubbornly.

"Whatever Prongsie,"

"That's mean Padsie,"

"You started it!" I snapped.

"No you did," she said in a sensible tone. I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. I thought through our conversation again. Okay maybe I did start it, but it was just like Jessica to make me act childish.

Prongsie stayed for a bit and we talked about whatever came to our minds, before she said she had to go meet Godric for early training sessions. Our real training sessions with the founders didn't start until next week but she wanted to get started early to keep herself fit. She actually apologized for having to leave three times before she actually left.

It was sweet but annoying. Like honestly woman, I get it, you gotta go so you gotta go! Just go!

There is no reason to keep mentioning it again and again, over and over. Sort of like I am right now.

"A, B, C," I said out loud, just to heard my new voice. It still didn't seem the same. It was sort of hollow, but the seductive edge made it seem sort of mature-ish.

Yes I said 'ish' because it also sounded 'hairs on the back of your neck raising' chilling.

It is a retarded hybrid of a voice and I really have got to stop describing it.

Really.


	7. Chapter 7

**MWAHAHAHA! I AM BACK!~ YAY! On with the story!**

After eleven months of extremely painful exercising and celebrating our birthdays. (It's been an entire year of time traveling. A month in the Marauders era) (AN; I actually read through the Marauders era and added up all the times. It was mighty confusing I tell you!) So, just to catch you up here's a quick summary:

I am now sixteen and so are Alicia and Jessica. I'm older than Jessica by a week and Alicia is older than me by a month.

Godric is an arse.

Rowena is an average know-it-all, who really knows it all. Though the way the diadem on top of her head glows is really creepy.

Salazar is a twit. A handsome twit, but a twit nevertheless. If he wasn't so cold, I might have even formed a crush on him. But I didn't. Cause he's a twit. A cold twit. A handsome cold twitty twit.

...TWIT!

Helly is much too… huggy. I have gotten more hugs from her than from my own mother. Seriously, every time I turn around, that woman's hugging me. It's slightly creepy and more than once I accidentally yelled, 'I NEED AN ADULT!'

I really dislike exercise so these eleven months have been pure hell. Apparently, the more physically and mentally fit you are, the stronger and more reliable your power is. No wonder everyone here is so darn skinny! Honestly...

We've also been working on casting spells. Nonverbal and wandless magic have been extremely difficult to master and I still haven't gotten the hang of it. Jessica is slightly better off and Alicia was still trying to stop yelling the spells out aloud.

The Dark Arts however... I've gotten much better at those... Mwaha.. Mwahaha... MWAHAHAHA!

"Today, we'll try to figure out which element you are more inclined to," Rowena said dreamily as she led us out to the field and stopped in front of what in the future was just some ruins. It was a beautiful little round room thing. Rowena climbed up and motioned for us to follow her.

"Is it time Rowena?" Helly asked as she was walking by. Rowena simply nodded, and Helly put the basket of herbs she was carrying onto the ground.

"Shall I fetch the others?" Helly asked.

"No need," Godric's booming voice answered. "We're here!" he grinned as he and Salazar came into view. Salazar's hair was in its signature little boyish band, but a few strands elegantly (seriously, how did he DO that?) swayed in the wind.

"You three, stand here," Rowena said as she made us stand around what appeared to be a table. I put my hand on it and spun it around. Oh, so it was like those spinny tables in those carnivals, or P.N.E rides. The ones you spin and the apple or strawberry or whatever you're sitting in starts to spin with it? Yeah, like that.

Only this one was embedded with what appeared to be clear stones.

"Stop that," Helly ordered sternly. I immediately obeyed. For a tiny woman, Helly was fierce when she was angry, and could make you feel guilty about the tiniest things.

The founders pulled out their wands and pointed them at the spinny table while muttering something under their breath. The table began to turn and the stones began to light up.

Suddenly, the table came to a halt. It front of me, the once clear stone was full of what appeared to be fog. Alicia's was full of water and Jessica's had a little flame dancing inside of it.

"Jessica, your element is Fire. Your mentor shall be Godric," Rowena said in a loud, clear voice. "Alicia, your element is Water. Your mentor shall be Salazar," Rowena peered over at my stone. "Rachel, your element is Wind. I shall be your mentor."


	8. Chapter 8

"How? I- but- but-" I blurted as I stared at the perfectly made tornado. It was up to my knees and was causing chaos. "How the hell am I supposed to make that?!"

"With your mind," Rowena said bluntly. "You find the energy in you and drag it out, bit by bit, until you have the right size. If it's too big just suck the rest back in," she said as if it was perfectly simple.

"But it's wandless!"

"Exactly."

One week ago, Rowena had become my… sensei, for lack of a better term. She attempted to teach me all she knew about the Wind of magic. Please read: attempted.

It seems that no matter how hard we tried, I simply couldn't get a hang of it. Moony and Prongs had already learned how to mould their energy and had moved on to aim and such. I had to work five times as hard to simply get the wandless part down.

I was so screwed.

"I hate you, sensei," I growled as I fell, exhausted, onto the grass. I was completely burned out. I swear this woman knew how to take every last piece of energy in you and wring it out as if you were a towel.

"Of course, my dear pupil," Rowena drawled lazily as she sat perched atop a piece of the wind. Yeah, that confused me too but apparently if you can somehow learn how to press wind together, then it becomes a piece of wind and you can sit on it and float around like Rowena was doing happily and easily right this moment.

I was so freaking jealous.

"You have the determination and the ability, however, what you're lacking, my dear, is the power," Rowena shouted over the rush of the wind as she called more to her so she could float higher.

"I'm plenty powerful, you freaking old hag!" I shouted. Rowena merely laughed.

"Jealousssss!" she sang.

"I am not jealous!" I so totally was. "You're just a show off!" She so totally was.

"You're just put out because your snake ditched you for Salazar," she said as she floated towards me so that she was hovering right in my face. "Admit it," she said, before bursting backwards and laughing at the flabbergasted expression on my face.

Blaine so totally did not leave me. She did not, I tell you. She's just taking a vacation you know. With the cool breeze that comes from higher places.

Like the top of Salazar's shoulders.

Okay, so Blaine totally ditched me and MERLIN I NEED TO STOP SAYING TOTALLY!

It happened like this:

"Hey idiot," Blaine hissed in my head.

"Yes, my delightful companion?" I replied merrily. I was in a good mood. I had managed to control Fiendfyre without destroying anything, for once.

"I'm leaving you for a while. I wanna make hatchlings with Jein (Juh -Eee- Nuh- eeen, trying saying that five times fast! I failed on the first try) So, see you later, loser!" Blaine said cheerfully before slithering away. I hummed.

Blaine left me to make babies with a snake she didn't even know. I completely failed as a master/mother type person.

My eye twitched as Rowena did several flips in the air. I didn't even have the strength to get up.

"Hello there, Rachel sweetheart," a cool voice murmured in my ear. I shrieked.

"You are the creepiest person ever, Salazar!" Apparently Salazar's motto was, 'If you can't beat 'em, join 'em.' Quite recently he had dropped that cold exterior and began to try his utmost best to end up in the Guinness book of World Records for the best complete 180 personality flips.

"Of course, sweetheart." And he had also taken to calling me, 'sweetheart', Jessica, 'Darling', and called Alicia, 'Honey'.

I swear, I did not like this man.

Okay, apart from appreciating his brains and looks, I did not like him.

Not one bit.

Which is why, the way Rowena was looking at him, like he's a piece of meat, did not bother me at all, and I instead I found it humorous. (*Cough* I did not find it humorous, I found it bothersome. I mean, he was distracting my sensei! That's the ONLY reason. Right? *Random Audience member* Right!)

Oh well, not like we'll be here long anyway. Besides, I wanna get married to someone who isn't from a book.

"Rachel, get your sad little arse here before I kick you all the way to America and then some!" Jessica's voice rang cheerfully. Honestly, what kind of friends do I have?


	9. Chapter 9

**YES! I HAVE FREE TIME! :O**

I let out a shriek as Jessica flung another fireball and jumped out of the way as it singed the tips of my hair. "Stop it!" I half cried, half yelled.

"Then use wind to make me." Jessica smiled angelically. I took a deep breath and put my hands in the position I'd seen Rowena do. It was like I was cupping something to the right side of me. I took another breath, closed my eyes and focused on the air. Jessica had paused, the air had seemed to have gotten lighter and it was becoming harder to breathe. Suddenly it was as if I had known how to wield wind all along and my eyes snapped over and a cyclone burst from my hands and headed toward her. Jessica jumped out of the way and threw a fireball at me. I extinguished it with a fast breeze.

"Much better!" Jessica nodded approving before giving her hand a wave and all the flames in the room vanished. I noticed then that my hair seemed to have a life of its own and it was floating in the air.

'You look like Medusa,' Blaine commented from atop Salazar's shoulder as he walked in with Alicia.

'Why thank you, ditcher,' I thought sarcastically.

"Ooh! Are you guys fighting? I wanna fight too!" Alicia said gleefully before becoming serious and striking a fighting pose. Salazar waved his hand, looking bored as a wall of pure power enclosed us to protect the rest of the castle. I struck a fighting pose at the same time and I saw Jessica summon up a few fire monster bird guys in the corner of my eye.

"They're called Tanik. Let's see if you can beat them!" She smirked. Alicia merely smiled charmingly and waved a hand. A large amount of water came rushing and extinguished the Tanik.

Then, from the ashes the monsters rose again and headed for Alicia who was too busy gloating about it to notice. She was my friend and I didn't really want to see her burnt to a crisp even though she can't die. I closed my eyes and focused on the air again. When I had caught a breeze in my mental hand, I twisted it then made and sent a tornado at the Tanki as Alicia turned around, her eyes widening as she saw the large amount of monsters Jessica had managed to summon. Jessica was red-faced, sweating and exhausted from using so much power. There were around 38 of those things.

"Wanna team up?" Alicia asked as we backed up against the wall, a complete army of the monsters sending balls of flames at us that Alicia quickly extinguished.

"Uh-huh." I nodded, wide eyed. Alicia summoned up a wall of water to give us some time and to keep the monsters away for a bit. I tried to summon some wind with my eyes open but it didn't work so I closed my eyes and focused on melding it into Alicia's wall of water. When I opened my eyes, we had a huge hurricane waiting for our approval to tear Jessica's monsters apart.

"Ready?" I asked as sweat poured down from my face from the sheer amount of focusing required.

"Yeah," Alicia said, slightly breathless. We stood back to back and cupped our hands on our right side. We let out shouts of exhaustion as we basically pushed the hurricane at Jessica's flaming monsters. It took the Tanki in and spat them out as nothing but useless balls of ashes.

"Cool!" Alicia and I gasped out, exhausted but in awe as the Tanki were gruesomely torn apart. Jessica fell to her knees, gasping as she tried to summon up more Tanki. She had used too much power in the beginning and so only managed to create one last Tanki. Alicia and I gave the hurricane one last final push before collapsing onto the cold floor.

"Good work," I said to her, my cheek pushed against the cold floor. It felt nice, given how the room was nearly bursting with heat from the Tanki.

"Thanks, you too," she breathed, before we turned and gave Jessica a thumbs up as she also collapsed onto the floor. With blurred eyes I saw the other three Founders walk in before I gave in to the irresistible desire to sleep.

And so, we leave the three idiots sleeping and I hope your sleep was as restful as theirs was that day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, so I just realized, I am never going to finish this story. I apologize but for those of you who want some closure as to what happens, I have gladly provided details for the plot I was going to follow. I did this only because I hate it when authors abandon their stories without any details as to what was going to happen. I hope you enjoy this last little bit of Imitations.  
**

Rachel starts becoming unintentionally cruel as a result of her dark magic use which Salazar finds out about and helps her control. Within a few weeks Rachel falls for him and eventually they get married. This is why Rachel was told she was still a virgin in Marauders Era as people who were not or thought they were not could not marry another virgin. Eventually they have to go and Rachel is sad but she and her friends finally change eras and go to the Era of the Riddle.

It's Alicia's turn as our main character this time as Jessica and Rachel blend into the background. She begins to fall for Tom as she spies on his activities to ensure he doesn't do anything Dark Lord like. Alicia takes around two years to fully woo him as at first he was only using her. They eventually get married but when Alicia leaves, Tom turns into Voldemort anyway. Alicia is tormented by guilt and goes back to stay with him.

Jessica's pairing was actually Neville. The overly obnoxious girl with the shy guy. Neville didn't really know what to do with all of Jessica's advances (she bowed to him and called him 'The Mighty Lord of Longbottom' when she first saw him.) but eventually breaks out of his nervous shell and turns into the badass we all know and love after the Deathly Hallows and finally asks Jessica to be his girlfriend. They get married five years later.

Sirius Black was immediately declared innocent in The Prisoner of Azkaban because Rachel football tackled Peter. He still almost got away but Hermione grabbed him in his rat form and Remus petrified him.

Jessica gained custody of Harry for a while because she didn't trust Sirius enough. Her friends though she was acting crazy and refused to support her. However, once Sirius had been fully healed, mentally, after a brief discussion with Harry, she allowed him to go stay with his Godfather, much to everyone's great rejoicing. However, her one condition was that Harry not be left alone with Dumbledore, ever. She was one of the few that believe that he was a manipulative old coot.

Voldemort was defeated only because Alicia called in the Military and had them nuke all of Voldemorts supporters and Rachel Avada Kedavra'd his ass. Again, only this time it worked because the Golden Trio of Awesomeness (the real one) had already killed/destroyed all of the horcruxes. It was supposed to be a really badass fighting scene with tons of explosions, kind of like a last goodbye to all the awesomeness. Sorry you guys won't get that anymore... :(

**I believe that's all the main events that I can remember now. All questions will be answered within a 48 hour period. Also, if you like ANIME! then you can find me co-authoring under the new pen name 'Raven Ella Black' signed by 'Ella;$'. We might do some Harry Potter stuff later on but no promises. :D I hope to see you all there and good bye to all of my loyal readers.****  
**

**THE END**


End file.
